Drunk Accident
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: There is a slight issue. Minerva and the Three Broomsticks do not mix.


AN: This is a continuation of the story Drunk Accident, By Hpmcgonagallheart a.k.a me. If you want to see the beginning of the story, this is the link. s/12549743/1/Drunk-Accident. I hope you review, but I cannot access the page under the same name, so if you see responses to your review under the name Hpmcgonagallheart001 it is the original author, me.

Minerva complied and seen a heart tattoo on his shoulder. "Why do you have a heart tattoo on your shoulder Albus?! More importantly, why does it have MY name in it?" She was mortified, scared, and mostly embarrassed. She had slept with her co-worker. She couldn't believe she slept with her co-worker, and more importantly, someone that is more than twice her age. Albus was _eighty_ years older than she was. "Minerva, we are married." Albus said, looking down. "Albus! What do you mean?" Minerva questioned. She was actually confused, she tried her hardest to remember the events of last night but she couldn't remember for the life of her. Then again, she had to force herself to stop due to the pounding headache she had. She had to remember, her mother was a witch but her father was a muggle. They have different ways of betrothal, but Minerva had never been married so she didn't know this.

"When a witch and a wizard marry, there lovers names are inscribed in hearts on their shoulders." Albus explained. "So, we are married. How could I let this happen? Albus? What happens if someone finds out? You are not only my superior, but my teacher as well. You taught me when I was but a child Albus. If anyone finds out, we will both be thrown off Hogwarts grounds." She turned to face the aging man, still in the nude. She had forgotten this tiny detail and dropped her blanket, showing her extremities. Quickly, she had picked the blanket back up, and blushed. "You think I don't know that? Honestly Minerva, not a soul will find out if we don't tell anyone." He looked back over at her, and realized what he had done.

He didn't notice it until now; he looked into her eyes, which dared not look back at him. He had taken her, her virginity. That was why she was frantic, because she was still insecure. "What about Severus? You know he is a legilimens. He would use this to black mail us, Albus." She looked at him worried. "Severus is a member of the Order. I trust him, he wouldn't blackmail me, and I will ensure he won't harm you." Albus said putting his hand on her shoulder. "What if one of the students find out? Especially if Harry were to find out. You know he has was of figuring things out." She said, taking his hand off her shoulder. "We will have to wait and see." Albus said.

-Later that day-

She was changed into her teaching robes, but everyone seemed to know. She even smelled like those damn lemon drops he loves. "Have a fun night professor?" Fred smiled, and her eyes widened. "Yah even smells like ol' Dumbledore got you to change your perfume." George joked. She was mortified, if the twins knew the entire school knows by now. "H- Wh-" She stuttered, which was something she'd _never_ done before. "Don't worry secrets safe with us." Fred laughed. "Yeah and everyone else that was at Three Broomsticks last night." George piled on. Her eyes widened in fear, how many people could have possibly been at the Three Broomsticks last night? She specifically remembered Harry, Ginny, Ronald, and Hermione. That means… They knew!

Petrified, scared, and absolutely humiliated, she ran into her classroom, and slammed the door shut. She was breathing so heavily, you would have thought a bear was chasing her. She clutched her chest, Harry and the others knew. They knew that _their_ professor was in an intimate relationship, and who with. That was when it happened, being so scared and on edge, she passed out.

-Two Hours Later-

She woke up in the hospital wing, with many people by her side. Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, and even Severus. The two people she dreaded seeing were there, Harry, and Severus. "Professor! You're alright!" Harry smiled. "Yes, I am fine, Harry." She said, looking away from the boy. "Look if it's about what happened at the Three Broomsticks, don't worry about it. I rallied everyone that was there that night and told them not to tell anyone. I didn't want you to be embarrassed." Harry said, taking her hand. "Thank you Harry." Was all she could say. That was when Albus burst in. "Minerva? Are you all right? I came as quickly as I could." Albus hurried to her side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn Severus had a sly grin upon his face. "Yes Albus, I am just fine, and everyone in the room knows." She said taking his hand.

"Well if little ears were not in the room I would be laughing." Severus piped up. Albus looked keenly at Severus who was really attempting to hold in his laughter. Ron and Harry got a confused look on their faces but Hermione was the one to burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. "Will someone explain?" Poor Ronald asked confused. "No!" Minerva said quickly, and Severus was the next one to lose it.


End file.
